leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nunu
}} Abilities Nunu commands his yeti, Willump, to take a bite out of the target enemy minion or monster, dealing them true damage, healing himself and granting himself a bonus depending on which monster he damaged. These different bonuses stack with each other: |description2=If the target was , , or }}, Nunu gains 10% increased size and . |description3=If the target was , , , }} or a , Nunu gains 15% bonus movement speed for 3 seconds upon killing an enemy. |description4=If the target was , , , or }}, Nunu's basic attacks and abilities deal bonus magic damage. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=mana |range=125 |targeting='Consume' is a targeted ability that can only be used on minions, monsters and pets with a self-buff component. |damagetype=true |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= *''Consume'' cannot be used on champions, with the sole exception being that it can kill the blobs made from . *''Consume's'' heal is independent of its damage. If the damage is prevented or blocked by an absorption shield such as , Nunu will still be healed. *''Consume'' can be used on certain pets such as and . |video=Nunu QVideo }} Nunu grants the target ally or himself and movement speed for 12 seconds. |description2=If cast on an ally, Nunu also gains the effect of Blood Boil, and if he targets himself, Blood Boil is also applied to the nearest allied champion within range. |leveling= |cooldown=15 |cost=50 |costtype=mana |range=700 |targeting='Blood Boil' is an ally-targeted buff. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= *''Blood Boil'' can be used on any allied unit, including champions, minions and pets. |video=Nunu WVideo }} Nunu throws a ball of ice at the target enemy, dealing them magic damage, their by 25% and their movement speed for 3 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown=6 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=550 |targeting='Ice Blast' is a single targeted ability. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= |video=Nunu EVideo }} Nunu channels for 3 seconds, all nearby enemies' movement speed by 50% and by 25% as he does so. Upon completing the channel, he deals magic damage to all enemies in the area, reduced to - |Reaches the maximum amount at 3 seconds}} damage if the channel was interrupted, based on how long Nunu channeled. |description2=Moving ends its effects immediately. |leveling= | }} |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana |range=650 |targeting='Absolute Zero' is a channeled point blank area of effect ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage. |additional= * The reduced damage of the ability scales linearly with channel time Reduced Damage of Absolute Zero. For example, cancelling after seconds will deal around 50% of the full damage, cancelling after seconds will deal around , and cancelling after seconds will deal around 87%. * Absolute Zero's area of effect is only visible to enemies if they have vision of Nunu. If he is in the Fog of War or in brush while channeling, enemies will not see the spell animation but they can still be affected by it. |video=Nunu RVideo }} References cs:Nunu de:Nunu es:Nunu fr:Nunu pl:Nunu pt-br:Nunu ru:Nunu zh:努努 Category:Alpha stage release Category:2009 release Category:Released champion Category:Support champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Slow champion Category:Melee champion Category:Self Heal champion Category:450 IP champion Category:260 RP champion